Without Your Heart
by Miss Lizzifer
Summary: Set during "Command Crisis". With their leader out of commission, it seems the team are unable to carry on. But Private, of course, decides to step up to the challenge. And Skipper knows he was right in thinking that they'd be able to pass after all.


An hour until they were set to find out the details for this mysterious mission that their leader had planned for them and Skipper was far from in his right mind.

Under the impression he was famous news anchor "Chuck Charles", without memories of who he was, who the rest of his team were, the other three penguins were at a loss.

And despite the many new chemical concoctions Kowalski had managed to discover, none, from what he could see could cure this sudden amnesia their Skipper had undergone.

Private felt he had to settle this, despite being the youngest. Kowalski had already lost his temper after being mistaken for a fellow anchor ("_I am not Scooter Alvarez! I don't even know what a Scooter Alvarez is!_") and Rico was gradually sinking into a state of fear that was brought about when Skipper left all of them alone for a period of time.

Private, however was the most down to earth and the clear voice of reason when the other members of the same team he was on were in complete despair. "Okay. We're just going to have to…" He paused, hesitant to say the next words, swallowing the panic and anxiety that had been festering and making his stomach clench for the last three hours. "…to do it without him…"

"But-!" Kowalski interjected.

"I know! But what choice do we have?" The blue eyes of the young penguin tilted toward Skipper for a moment or so, reflecting, briefly, how hard this was for him to do. "Skipper would want us to carry on without him!"

Skipper had seen that look- despite his soldiers being under the impression he had forgotten who they were, the leader knew exactly what was going on. This was all a ruse, to test their character, to make sure they'd be able to go on without him there, as may be an inevitability if he were absent for a while…or worse.

But still, the look that Private gave him struck a chord with the elder penguin. It made his heart sink. He was being very brave, making the decision to reason that they continue when Kowalski and Rico were panicked and unsure without someone to tell them what to do.

But Skipper had to continue being in character if they were to pass this test. The leader made his way up to the little penguin and muttered. "Keep an eye on Scooter, he's not quite himself today." He looked him dead in the eye, just briefly, as if almost trying to subconsciously communicate to him silently. _It'll be alright, young Private. _

Whilst Kowalski attempted to reassure "Chuck" that he was who he said he was ("_No, I'm here! With those scores or my name's not Scooter Alvarado!" "Alvarez." "Exactly!") _Private pondered their next steps. He attempted to get into the mindset of his leader, something Skipper had always advised they do when in a compromising situation, getting into the minds of your foes for example. Private found he'd need to do that if he wanted to command the rest of the team- it gave him confidence. "Okay…ah…" He turned to Skipper. _Get into his head…_ "We're gonna go out for a while _Chuck_." He gave him a reassuring smile. "So um…you just stay here in the…studio!"

Private looked at the other penguins, both of whom nodded.

"We should probably make sure to lock the base just in case he tries to make an escape to interview anyone again or something." Kowalski muttered to Private. "I'll set it to lock down once all three of us are out."

"Okay, Kowalski." Private said, watching the other two walk up the ladder and out.

He felt a tug on his flipper and started, finding Skipper looking at him questioningly. "Where are you guys off to? Ever since I got promoted you three haven't been the same!" _Keep in character, make it convincing…_

"Oh…um…" Private rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing like that…C-chuck…we just…" The penguin looked up into the hatch, hearing Kowalski calling back to him to make sure he was alright. He turned to Skipper and looked at him determinately. "We won't be long. We just need to get someone back here to us." He smiled sadly at the penguin he so greatly admired. "Someone I know and love very much."

Skipper's eyes widened, but Private had already turned and set to leave when his expression changed. The hatch door shut and Skipper felt his cheeks burn. He shook it off though, and concentrated, listening to see if the others were going to come back and then entered the code to the locked door, following after them.

When all this was over, he was sure they'd be relieved to know that he'd never lost any memories of the rest of his team. And although he had been sure they'd be able to get along without him eventually, he had been somewhat surprised it had been Private to bring the others to their senses.

But, really, if he thought about it, it wasn't shocking.

Private had a valuable role. Without their optimistic little operative, he'd be sure their unit would have gone completely mad.

_Where would we be without Private's heart?_


End file.
